She is Hiding Something
by TexasGril
Summary: Andy was in the weapons room trying to put her bag back together before morning parade. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Nick approaching her with a smile. Andy huffed and watched her bangs fly up her face. Andy put up her hand to stop him from coming any closer. One Shot


**This is another one shot. The time frames is sometime after 4.01**

**This story is Rated T**

**I do not own Rookie Blue, but if I did…..**

Andy was in the weapons room trying to put her bag back together before morning parade. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Nick approaching her with a smile. Andy huffed and watched her bangs fly up her face. Andy put up her hand to stop him from coming any closer.

"Ah, come on Andy, you can't still be upset about that?" Nick swooped in and grabbed Andy from behind, putting his arms around her waist and leaning his head on her shoulder.

"Funny I see your lips moving but I don't hear any words." Andy smirked and continued to get her bag together. Nick chuckled and whispered into her ear making Andy blush and trying to back him up.

Sam stood at the lockers watching the two of them banter back and forth.

Nick backed up, "You are something else."

Andy then giggled and turned around to grab her bag.

Nick took notice of her hands, "Hey, when did you do this? Those weren't there last night." His thumb brushing over her knuckles looking at the bruising on both of them.

"I am fine Nick, really I am."

Nick frowned, "doesn't look fine to me. Do you want me to get you some ice? "

"No, I am really ok." Andy yanked her hands back when Sam came into her line of vision. "Just, later Nick, Ok? I better get to parade before we are late." Andy quickly exited the room.

"Come on Andy," Nick raised his hands in the air and called after her trying to get her to stop. Nick turned to grab his bag when Sam chuckled.

"Something funny detective?" Nick was getting tired of Sam and his attitude. At least Gail hadn't changed her attitude when working around Andy or Nick. Gail had moved on and was happy. She wished Nick the best but the UC was the final straw for Gail and she was not taking Nick back. But Sam, Sam was a totally different. He had moved on but always made Andy feel like it was her fault when it was both of theirs. If Sam was not watching Andy, he was glaring at Nick. He was making life difficult around the station anytime Nick and Andy were working together or out at the penny together. Andy told Nick to ignore it but the last time Nick and Andy were at a crime scene together anything the two of them did or said, they were second-guessed, told to leave the police work to the real detectives. It had brought Andy to tears later that night. Now Sam was glaring at Nick as he turned to face him.

Sam continued glaring at Nick, "The I am fine line. I can't believe you bought that from her."

Nick looked at him and decided he would bite back. Nick pulled his bag over his shoulder, "Please don't mistake me letting her give me that line, that I believe it one bit. I know Andy and she will tell me when there is no audience. I know her pretty well since we are partners, been partners for quite a while now, we know each other pretty well and I did sleep next to the woman for 6 months. So there is no doubt, she is hiding something. But unlike you, she talks to me and I will know by the end of the day. Have a good day Detective."

Sam just stared after him. Did Collins just verbally smack him? What the hell was that? Sleep next to her, did he really say that. All Sam could see was red.

* * *

Nick walked into parade and sat down next to Andy, he swung his arm around her shoulders and whispered, "Watch this."

Nick blew kisses at Gail and watched her glare at him. Gail mouthed "Knock it off creeper".

Andy elbowed him in the ribs, "Must you act like a child?"

Nick smiled big at her, "figured I would go for a two for one deal today."

Andy looked over to see Sam glaring at Nick too. Andy shook her head, "Leave it alone Nick, he has moved on and I have to accept that."

Nick picked up her hands again, "You going to tell me what happened with your hands?"

"Give you three guesses and the first two don't count."

"Crap Andy, you should have called me. I would have come running."

Before Andy could respond, Frank walked in and started parade.

When parade was done, Nick grabbed her bag, "Meet you at the car, if you get the coffee."

"On it."

* * *

Andy made her way over to the coffee machine and started to make Nick and herself a cup. Oliver walked up next to her and nudged her over, smirked at her and said, "Hogging all the coffee there, McNally."

"Got to keep my partner perky. How about you?"

They both turned when they heard laughter behind them, "Is that what everyone is calling it these days, perky." Sam was frowning at both of them.

Oliver quickly grabbed a cup that Andy had just made and scooted, "Later McNally. Sam."

Andy fussed, "Ollie, Really!" She then got another cup and poured another one. "Do you want me to make one for you to?" Andy looked up at him to see he was not really looking at her. "Ok then, have a good day sir." She picked up the two coffees and turned to feel Sam lightly grab her elbow.

Sam looked her dead in the face, "What is going on with you?"

Andy looked at him, "I don't know what you mean." She sighed and looked him dead in the eyes, "Marlo is coming."

Sam dropped his grip on her arm and Andy quickly walked away. Sam looked behind him to see Traci making her way to the coffee maker. Andy had played him to get away.

* * *

Andy got into the car and handed Nick his coffee. Nick took it and then pulled out of the lot. As they were driving around, Nick decided to take another stab at it, "Andy you should have called me."

The radio came alive, "1519 please return to station, see SSgt Best."

Andy smiled at Nick, "Guess we are headed back, wonder what is dragging us back to the station."

Nick shrugged and turned the car around.

* * *

Traci and Sam saw Tommy come into the station. He seemed unsteady on his feet and Chris was trying really hard to get him to sit still and not keep moving about the room. Traci walked up to the front and tried to help Chris get Tommy into an observation room and away from prying eyes. Tommy tried to fight them but he was way to drunk to really put up too much of a fight. Traci and Chris got him sitting down, handed him some water and left him in the room. As Tommy got more and more aggravated, Frank was called in so he could request Andy to come back to the barn.

Andy and Nick walked in to find Chris and Traci standing in the hallway. Andy knew something was up when Chris shook his head and headed back to the desk. He tried to give her a half smile but it just didn't quite come out.

Andy turned to Traci just as the door to the observation room opened.

"Where the HELL is my daughter? You better give me my DAUGHTER! I will shoot someone if they allowed her run off on another stupid UC."

Andy turned to look at her dad, "Dad, what are you doing here?" Andy turned a deep blush of red when she realized he was plowed.

Andy hissed at him "Dad, I told you not to come here when you were drunk."

Tommy rushed Andy from the front and shoved her into the wall, causing Andy to bounce the back of her head off the wall pretty hard. Andy's arms went up, pushing him off of her. Tommy started punching her in the chest and stomach, screaming that he wanted Andy. Andy threw a punch back just as Nick pulled Tommy off of her with such force he threw Tommy against the wall on the other side of the hallway. Frank, Oliver and Chris came running when the yelling started from Tommy as Traci tried to brace him against the wall while Nick had his back up against Andy with Andy up against the wall and his hands holding her hips behind him. Andy buried her head into his back, gripping his shirt.

"Let me go, you freaking animals. You stole my daughter. That no good, horrible daughter of mine." Tommy kept screaming as Traci knocked Tommy down to the ground and started to cuff him. By the time Traci cuffed him, Sam was standing at the end of the hallway watching it all go down.

"Shut up Tommy, you need to control yourself." Nick stepped forward and bent down, "You have to stop beating her, she doesn't deserve it. She was trying to help you for crying out loud! If you hadn't drank so much, you would have realized she was just bring you food. One of these days you are going to be so drunk when you attack her, she will defend herself. You should realize your little girl sleeps with a sig a night. Come on Tommy, she loves you."

Tommy spit at Nick and proceeded to scream profanities.

Oliver and Chris helped Traci get Tommy up and took him towards booking.

Frank turned to Andy, "I am sorry Andy I have to do this. Oliver take him to the drunk tank. Nick take her home, I will have someone replace you guys on the road."

Nick turned back to Andy, putting one hand on her waist, the other to lift her chin up. "Andy, look at me, let me get the medic to look at you."

"No, I am fine."

Nick smirked, "You know I am going to win right." Nick was rubbing him fingers lightly on her face. Andy closed her eyes. Nick leaned in and whispered into her ear as his hand on her waist moved up to rub lightly up and down her arm.

Sam watched as Nick whisper into her ear and then led her into the locker room away from prying eyes. He watched Traci approach him. "He has it Sam."

"What do you mean he has it?"

"Nick will take good care of her."

"If you say so."

Traci grabbed his elbow; "Tommy fell off the wagon when she left. She has been trying so hard to get him back into a program. He broke into her apartment about two weeks ago, she almost shot him and that is when Nick started staying with her. He is trying to help her deal with Tommy. So he has it Sam. Leave it be."

Sam looked more than pissed. "I knew she was hiding something. Why does she do that? We all can help her."

Traci let go of his arm as she saw Marlo walking down the hallway, "She doesn't want to be the one that gets between Marlo and you. So let her do what she thinks is right."

Traci turned just as Marlo walked up, "Marlo, how as shift?"

"Good, everything ok here?"

Sam leans in and kisses Marlo on the cheek, "Just working a case, I will be ready in about an hour."

"Ok, I am going to work on my paperwork and then hit the showers." Just as Marlo turned back to the bull pit, Sam saw out of his peripheral vision Nick walk out of the locker room holding Andy's hand and pulling her lightly out the door.

Sam turned back to his office wondering how everything got to this point and how would he recover what he lost.


End file.
